


Gabesgurl's Tumblr Fics

by GabesGurl



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Man everything under the sun, Sentence Prompts, Soul Mate AU, word prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place to put all my tumblr prompt flash fics. Each chapter will have the pairing and the prompt and who prompted it will be in the chapter notes.</p>
<p>A link to my tumblr will be in the notes too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SpideyTorch - Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Spideytorch  
> Prompt: Cold  
> Requested by: Traincat
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://thewhaleridingvulcan.tumblr.com)

Spiderman was shivering violently and dripping wet. He’d been blasted into the East River and now could almost feel his body shutting down. That was one bad thing about being part spider, he was cold blooded and extreme cold made him so drowsy and could send him almost into a hibernation.

He was acting on autopilot now and there was only one person he trusted to get him warm. He shivered again his teeth chattering in the cold November wind and knocked loudly on the window in front of him.

Peter blinked blearily as the window was thrown open and he was yanked inside. He shuddered again and shoved himself against Johnny not even caring that he was dripping all over the floor and his friend.

“Whoa heya Petey, what happened? You’re drenched and freezing.” Johnny immediately got to work grabbing towels and peeling Spidey out of his suit and toweling him dry. His friend's lips were frighteningly blue and he was still shuddering. Johnny wasn’t always the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew to get him warm asap.

Peter allowed himself to be shoved toward the bed and then down onto it. He was a bit surprised when Johnny piled two blankets on top of him and then stripped down to his boxers and climbed in behind him wrapping him in his arms.

Johnny worked on heating his skin up just enough so that he could cocoon Peter in his heat. He stroked Peter’s shoulder gently.

“How’d you get all soaked Webby?” He asked softly, reaching for Peter’s hands now. Warming them in his.

“Dunked in the East River.” Peter murmured softly, he could feel his shivering abating as he warmed up.

Johnny sighed and gently cuffed his friend upside the head. “Why didn’t you call me Webs for brains? I don’t like you out there alone already and now you show up hypothermic and scaring the hell out of me!”

Peter whined low in his throat and fought against Johnny’s hold until he could turn himself and snuggled into his friend’s chest. He was really really warm and it felt awesome.

“Spider’s are cold blooded.” He mumbled out snuggling closer and yawned a bit.

The Human Torch felt something in him clench at that and he sighed frustrated as he buried his face in Peter’s hair. He adored this stupid idiot although heaven knew why. He stroked Peter’s back.

“You’ve got to stop doing this to me buddy. You’re going to put me in an early grave.” He said gently, surprised when he got no reply. He looked down and jostled the other teen a bit, “Pete?”

He was asleep. He snorted back a soft laugh. He checked Peter’s fingernails and lips. They were normal colored and his friend wasn’t shivering at all. Breathing deep and even. Rolling his eyes he decided he’d confess in the morning, after all they were both guys, there was sure to be something awkward rising in the morning.

He fell asleep with a smirk on his face.


	2. Spideytorch - Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizzy2k asked for Spideytorch  
> "Hand Holding"
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://thewhaleridingvulcan.tumblr.com)

Peter absolutely adored Johnny Storm, even if he was a big jerk. They’d been together for just under a week and Peter got a thrill every time Johnny touched him.

The day before Johnny had held his hand and Peter had melted, it was so freaking adorable and he loved it. Almost like Johnny was making sure he wasn’t going anywhere and he making sure the same of Johnny.

Which is why he was currently walking next to Johnny and every so often brushing their hands together. He would take his boyfriend’s hand if he thought it was welcome. He wasn’t sure though, they were still so new at things, would Johnny mind if he took his hand?

Awww hell, he was stressing himself out so badly. He glanced over and almost stumbled when he saw Johnny grinning at him a bit smugly.

“What?” Peter asked petulantly.

“If you want to hold hands it’s ok Pete.” Johnny said laughingly and linked his fingers up with the other man’s.

Peter flushed darkly and pouted at his lover. The pout faded from his face when Johnny kissed his nose.

“It’s ok, I know I’m hot stuff. Can’t keep your hands off me.” The blond sing songed as they continued their way down the street.


	3. Spideytorch - Too long a prompt to write in a chapter title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starwritandsuchthings requested ‘The TV remote is out of reach and Johnny can’t move there is a cat on his stomach! Peter HALP!’ lol
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://thewhaleridingvulcan.tumblr.com)  
> Please feel free to request!

Johnny had been stuck in this exact position for 2 hours, it wouldn’t have been so bad except he’d been watching Say Yes to the Dress and now it was 90 Day Fiancé and he wanted to change the channel.

The problem? The remote was on the table a good 3 feet away and there was a kitten curled up asleep on his stomach. Sure you are thinking, Johnny just move the kitten, right?

That’s all well and good except this is Peter’s new baby and said baby had been living with them for a week and so far had seemed to hate Johnny Storm. So when he’d been watching tv and relaxing earlier and here came the little ball of fluff he’d cringed expecting to be clawed again. Instead the little calico had made some muffins on his chest, spun in some circles and laid down going to sleep.

The Human Torch had been shocked speechless and very very softly had petted the cat. It had been a very relaxing hour until the tv had turned to the evil show. Now he sat waiting and hoping the cat would wake up or Peter would come rescue him.

He’d texted his lover about 15 minutes earlier. A very manly and cool headed text of course. He was suave and famous and he did not panic ever.

_/Peter HELP! Cat asleep on me! Stuck watching 90 Day Fiancé!! Rescue me Spidey!/_

Peter being the wonderful and loving significant other that he was had sent back a text requesting photos.

So he was stuck, until Peter decided he was worth rescuing.  
  
If Peter came home an hour later to find Johnny Storm in tears over 90 Day Fiancé that’s no one’s business. Thank you very much.


	4. Spideynova - What do you mean it's permanent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlion requested: Spideynova with ‘What do you mean it’s permanent?’ 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://thewhaleridingvulcan.tumblr.com)  
> Please feel free to request!

“What do you mean it’s permanent?!” Sam yelled, waving his arms around. There was no fucking way this was happening, nope nada zilch zip. He refused to believe that the psychic link might be permanent. It would be bad enough with anyone else but with Peter Parker? Oh hell no.

He broke off his train of thoughts when a feeling of pain and sorrow swept through him, he turned to Peter who sat in the other chair in Fury’s office looking small and wounded.

“Fuck, Webs, that’s not what I meant. Don’t tell me you are happy about this!” Sam glowered at his friend.

“No I’m not happy about it, but at least you aren’t dead.” Peter said shortly, and damned if Sam couldn’t feel the relief and horror at the thought that Sam might have been killed by Loki’s blast. Ok…well when put like that….

“You two get the next two weeks off, you need to adjust to this link. Get out of my office.” Fury said and Sam wasn’t sure but he thought there might be a smirk lurking on the man’s lips.

As they left the office, he couldn’t help but snicker at the mental image Peter had of Fury in a pirate getup. Ok so maybe this link wouldn’t be all that bad. The only reason he was protesting so much was because of no privacy but also because well Peter would know- oh wait. Not thinking about it.

Peter turned to Sam with a small smirk on his face, “Ohhhh it’s secrets you don’t want me to know? No worries Sammy, I won’t pry on purpose.”

“Don’t call me Sammy. I hate it!” And he did, although he did like that thought that Peter was looking for a nickname for him. Huh….. Maybe this link would be fun. Peter had a strange thought process after all.

“I do not! Besides I thought you’d be at least a little bit thankful that you didn’t get zapped!” Peter shoved at Sam’s shoulder. He’d been worried, the Avengers had been battling Loki and he and the Team had been sent to evacuate bystanders. He and Sam had been getting out the last man when a rogue ball of light had come right for Sam. Peter had gone to shove him but only gotten his hand on him when it hit. Then they’d woken up in the med bay of the helicarrier. From what Coulson had told them Sam’s helmet had tried to neutralize the spell but since Peter was touching him something had gone a little off and now their minds were linked. Permanently.

Peter didn’t give a shit about the link, they’d figure it out, and it might come in handy. He just remembered his freak out when he’d woken up immediately calling for Sam and hoping he was ok. Wait a second…. He turned to Sam who was staring at him with a slight grin on his face.

“You didn’t by any chance…” he trailed off when Sam’s grin grew.

“Picked up on the fact that you were very worried about me? Yup, every word. I didn’t know you cared Web Head.” Sam teased, but in truth it was kind of nice to know that Peter cared about him, he’d wondered honestly a few times.

Peter frowned deeply at that, did everyone really think he was that much of a heartless douche bag, “Of course I care about you, you idiot.” He burst out and it was true, he just might like Sam a little more than he should.

Sam grinned a bit, pretending he hadn’t picked up that little stray thought. Oh yeah, maybe this mind link thing would be very beneficial. He and the entire team were well aware of Peter’s low sense of self worth and he would prove to Peter that he was better than he thought he was and he deserved help and deserved affection.

He turned to Peter and caught his hand, well aware of the confused expression on the other’s face. He focused on bringing all the occasions he’d thought Spiderman was awesome to mind and all the times he thought Peter was so damned adorable.

The shorter teen watched as Peter’s frown morphed into understanding but before giving him time to really think of a response, he pulled him into a kiss. It was quick and rather chaste but it was full of meaning and promises.

A permanent mind link would be too bad after all.


	5. Spideynova - Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollasoha requested: spideynova? When yes, could you pretty, pretty please write a misteltoe fic, if you have time? Please???? I'll do everything you want
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://thewhaleridingvulcan.tumblr.com)  
> Request me a fic!

Someone had covered Stark Tower in mistletoe and Peter glared at anyone who even got remotely close to him. He didn’t want to be teased and made fun of for kissing anyone.

He’d been in a pretty bad mood since they’d all been stuck in Stark Tower with the Avengers a few days earlier. Fury had gotten weird readings around Aunt May’s and unable to find the source had stuck them all with the Avengers while keeping eye tracking Aunt May.

So here he was stuck in a high-tech, creepy smart house with not only his team, but five sometimes six adults who acted no better than his own team of teens.

Add to it the fact that he was crushing on one Sam Alexander, badly, and that was just what he needed. Getting caught under the mistletoe and finally being able to kiss that stupid Bucket Head just to have it laughed off might just crush his stupid traitorous heart.

He’d only been caught once and he’d gotten a sweet forehead kiss from Danny, the only one who didn’t react to the threat in his eyes. Danny and he had been rooming together before this move and Danny was the only one he’d allow to be affectionate with him.

He was currently hiding in one of the labs that he probably wasn’t allowed in but he didn’t care. He was safe for the moment.

…

Peter yawned as he stumbled towards the kitchen, he hadn’t gotten to bed until well after midnight and then had been up every hour. Without realizing it he walked into the doorframe and froze, glaring at it a bit.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his glaring match with the door frame.

“Heya, Webs?”

Peter turned to ask Sam what was up but found himself in a sudden surprise kiss. He froze for all of a half second before his hand was curling around Sam’s neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He’d been dreaming about something similar for almost forever, he let his other hand curl around the shorter teen’s waist.

It was a sweet kiss filled with passion but it wasn’t rough at all. Peter was letting himself get lost in the feel and taste of Sam, until a laugh pulled him back to reality.

He pulled away and turned to see Luke and Danny chortling while Ava looked on in shock and the Avengers looked on. He turned to Sam a bit wounded, was it all a joke? Sam seemed completely blown away and Peter felt his cheeks heat in shame, it had been a set up? Of fucking course it was a setup, Sam couldn’t fucking stand him half the time.

He cleared his throat, feeling his eyes burn, “T-That wasn’t funny. I’m not a joke.”

Sam watched Peter go in surprise, before shaking his head, “Stupid Webs, it wasn’t a joke, I just wasn’t expecting you to reciprocate.” He turned to Danny and Luke and glowered a bit at them, “What in the hell as that about? Please tell me you weren’t laughing at the one member on our teen who has like no self confidence.”

Danny stepped forward and put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, “Peace my friend, we would not laugh at Peter for something like this. Ava made a sound and that is what was humorous. It was simply bad timing on our part, and perhaps you should go explain that to Peter?”

Sam shot a warning look at Ava and Luke and took off after Peter. Leaving the Avengers to look at each other and Tony to throw up his hands muttering about insane teenagers.

…  
Peter was currently hiding in his room, not an exciting hiding place but the best he had at the moment. He as sitting on the floor, back against his borrowed bed curled into a ball.

He was embarrassed and angry at himself, he’d let himself get caught up in the fact that he was really kissing Sam he hadn’t even realized it had been a joke thanks to stupid mistletoe.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, he buried his face in his knees. “Go Away.” His voice was muffled but made it to the teen on the other side of the door.

Sam sighed, he could hear how upset Peter was and he shouldn’t be. He rested his head against the door, “Webs,, come on, you know me. Would I really make out with you for a joke?” The silence that followed was telling and it almost broke Sam’s heart, “Petey? Come on, let me in. They were laughing at Ava, you know Danny and you know he wouldn’t laugh at you kissing or being kissed.”

Peter pondered that for a moment and slowly stood and went to the door, asking hesitantly, “It wasn’t a joke?”

“No, Webs, I was just surprised you kissed me back. It was a great kiss….” Sam trailed off for a moment, “I would really like to do it again too.”

Peter unlocked the door and opened it slowly, his eyes catching and holding Sam’s.

“I like you, I have for a while.” Peter said softly and was surprised when Sam just smiled at him gently.

“I like you too idiot. Can I kiss you?” Sam wouldn’t ever say it outloud but Peter’s blue eyes hazy with tears made him want to lock the other boy away and never let anyone hurt him again.

Peter didn’t reply, just leaned down and caught Sam’s lips in another kiss.

Maybe mistletoe wasn’t that bad?


	6. Spideynova - St Nicholas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollasoha requested: (German holiday: Nicolaus-Tag) (Tag=day) Maybe you could write fic in which one of the boys find not just candy in their shoes, but also a Note from a Secret admirer. From hour to hour he'll gets more notes and the day ends with a romantic confession, and of course NO rejection! ( spideynova )
> 
> Since we LOVE St Nicholas Day AND it’s the first day of Chanukah this year! I give you a St Nicholas Day fic.
> 
> For those who don’t know St Nicholas Day is December 6th. On the evening of December 5th before going to bed children put their shoes out for St Nicholas to leave them gifts.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://thewhaleridingvulcan.tumblr.com)  
> Request a fic!

Sam yawned and scratched his head, stumbling into the door frame on accident. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes but the odd image stayed. There was a small package and an envelope sticking out of his shoe next to his dresser

Grabbing both he shook the box, nothing ominous sounding though. He opened the envelope first. A small hand typed note fell out

_/Happy Saint Nicholas Day. Hope you have a good one Sam./_

Saint Nicholas? Sam made a mental note to google it later and turned to the gift. He shook it again, still no sounds from it though. So carefully, he began to pull open the paper.

Brown nondescript box, and seriously gift giver? Give him a damn break He popped the tape and peered inside to see….himself?

“No way,” He whispered and pulled out the small action figure of himself. He’d never seen real Nova merchandise but here he was a little him. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

He put it on the stand next to his desk and wandered out to find the others, he wondered who it could be who had gotten him the figure? There weren’t many people who knew he was Nova and Sam. Then again they had been doing a lot of inter agency team ups lately too.

He shrugged and put it out of his head.

…  
A few hours later they were getting ready to head to Peter’s and he found a new gift. This one had another envelope just like the last one.

He opened the gift first and felt his breath catch. It was a photo of his family, his father, mom, himself, and his sister. It was one he didn’t have. How in the hell?

He turned to the envelope, feeling kind of choked.

_/Don’t be mad Sam. I wrote your mom and I just wanted to give you something really special. Your mom is awesome, and I’d like to think if my mom was here she’d be a lot like yours. You are so lucky./_

“Das’t idiot,” Sam murmured gently, having a good idea of who his gift giver was. He’d caught Peter going through his personal things a few weeks before. He’d been pissed and upset and then the idiot Web Head had asked all kinds of personal questions.

Now he felt even worse than he had, he had said some pretty vicious things to Peter especially if the other teen had gone out of his way to do this for him. He cleared his throat trying to dislodge the lump that had taken up residence there.

He very gently placed the photo next to his little action figure. Peter was such a dork, a sweet one, but a dork all the same.

Every hour or so for the rest of the day he was finding gifts. He suspected the rest of the team were in on it but they all plead the fifth.

Ava seemed to find the entire thing sappy and weird, but she smiled when he unwrapped his chocolate orange. Man, how had Pete even known he liked those?

So far he’d gotten on top of his original gift: chocolate coins, a gift card for his favorite game shop, numerous assorted candies, more Nova merch, and a Spiderman action figure to go with his Nova one. He’d snorted at that, what a dweeb.

If he’d set up the Spiderman character next to his Nova a little closer than necessary that was his own business.

But that brought him to the final problem, why on earth was Peter doing this? Really there had to be a reason but so far none of his notes had clued him in. He’d spotted Luke looking a bit too pleased at his reactions to one of his gifts which really made him wonder.

He shrugged and was heading back to his room to crash when he saw the envelope taped to his door and reaching out he snagged it and without opening it went into his room.

He froze, Peter was sitting on his bed, playing with the Nova and Spidey action figures.

“Webs?” He questioned softly, envelope still in hand.

“Heya Sam…..maybe you should read that first,” Peter said nervously, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Sam turned to the envelope and opened it after staring at Peter for a moment.

_/Heya Sam,_   
_I hope you’ve liked your gifts and I wanted you to know that I really like you. Would you maybe want to go out with me?_   
_Peter/_

Sam turned back to Peter who had a dark blush across his cheeks and couldn’t help but snicker. He went to the other teen and cupped his cheek before pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

“Sounds good Webs. Sounds good.” He kissed Peter again before pulling back. Peter looked adorably happy.

“Thanks Pete.” He whispered.

“Happy St. Nicholas Day, Bucket Head.”


End file.
